


【all岳】兔子情人（5）

by Narcotic



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, all岳 洋岳 灵岳 卜岳
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcotic/pseuds/Narcotic





	【all岳】兔子情人（5）

你见过哈士奇撒娇吗？

 

“老岳，岳岳，宝贝，哥哥，你看看洋哥和弟弟都跟你睡过觉了，就我没有，难道我就不是弟弟了吗？你就不能宠爱我一下吗？”卜凡少有的连续的说完了这么长一串话。

 

岳明辉今天发愁了吗？愁了。嗯？为什么？你让一个192的哈士奇整天缠着你，要跟你睡觉试试？

 

这样的愁持续了半个多月吧，直到……岳明辉的发情期又快到了。

 

这半个多月来，其实岳明辉也想了很多，要说拒绝卜凡，岳明辉确实找不到什么理由，自己讨厌卜凡嘛？

 

显然不讨厌，那个浓眉大眼，心直口快，随时拿自己当韵脚的192大男孩，怎么也让人讨厌不起来。可是自己就这么任凭三个弟弟跟自己在发情期~~怎么想都不是一个有文化有背景的的海归留学硕士干出来的事儿啊，我岳明辉虽是个O，但也是个有骨气的O！

 

不过，岳明辉脑子里的这些弯弯绕绕，都全部在卜凡打开房门的那一刻，灰！飞！烟！灭！

 

“老岳，哥哥，你怎么样了？”卜凡猫着腰端着刚做好的海鲜粥进了岳明辉的房间。

 

卜凡不出意外的看到岳岳躺在床上缩成一团，虽只盖着薄薄的空调毯，但身上却冒出了细密的汗珠，脸上也红扑扑的。看来已经被发情期折磨的不轻，岳岳紧闭着眼睛，牙齿紧紧的咬着下唇，露出半颗瓷白的虎牙。

 

卜凡一进门就被这浓香的乳味扑了满怀，看到床上的岳岳后，放下了手中的粥，走到岳岳床边，温柔地试探着释放了少量信息素来安抚岳岳。

 

他右手抚上岳明辉的额头，拨弄着被汗液黏在额头上的碎发，最近公司给大家做了新的造型，岳岳一改平时成熟性感的形象，一头黑色的顺毛俏皮可爱的呼嗒在岳明辉头上，反倒让最年长的队长，看起来像和弟弟一般大的少年。

 

床上的人接收到卜凡的信息素之后，似乎清醒了许多，他微微地睁开眼睛，看清了眼前人，笑着说了一声：“来啦，凡子。”

 

这让专心致志欣赏老岳新造型的凡子吓了一跳，一脸un卜lievable的看着岳岳，倒是贪婪吸收大A信息素的岳岳先张了口：“嘛呢，兄弟？”“呦，哥哥，你都这样了还这么皮呐！”被眼前的小O调侃的大A自然不甘心，加大了释放信息素的浓度，让身边的人一下软了下来，闭上了眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，往卜凡身边哼哼唧唧的蹭着。

 

卜凡耐住自己不断加速的心跳，俯下身来轻轻吻了吻岳岳光洁的额头，让自己浓烈的brandy味道信息素围绕着岳明辉周身。

 

卜凡脱了衣物，整个人半靠在床上，轻轻的把岳明辉揽在怀里，靠到岳明辉耳边说：“哥哥，你知道吗？我想睡你很久了，你知道吗？”

 

卜凡也不知道自己是什么时候喜欢上了大自己四岁的队长，刚开始他是不屑于和这个虚伪的中年男子做真兄弟的，毕竟他的假笑总是让人觉得疏离，他总是对谁都很温和友善的样子，而左臂上的青墨却又像在诉说他不是这样一个平庸的人。

 

他的队长大人似乎跟其他所有的O一样，但又跟其他的O完全不同。

 

相同的是生理，他同样有发情期，需要抑制剂或者被标记。不同的是心理，其他的O胆小，懦弱，喜欢讨好，可他的队长却从不这样，他的温和下张扬着肆意，微笑中隐藏着坚韧，就连头上的小揪揪都在宣誓着着自由。

 

“凡砸，凡砸，哥哥难受……热”岳明辉在床上翻了个身，抱住赤裸身体的大模，成功地把大模从复杂的情感世界拉了出来。

 

卜凡感受到了一片炙热的肌肤贴上了自己的胸膛，一起上来的还有一条又细又长的大白腿，卜凡惊了，原来李振洋和小弟描述的岳明辉有多么撩人都是真的，卜凡倔强的仰起头，不让鼻血流出来。

 

卜凡把人往怀里紧了紧，轻轻地在岳明辉的耳侧落下一个个细密轻柔的吻。不过你以为我们人形哈士奇在性事方面这么胆小的嘛？在一阵轻柔的安抚下，卜凡的嘴唇贴着岳明辉的耳廓低声说：“哥哥，我要标记你了哥哥，你愿意吗？”

 

怀中的人迷迷糊糊的，他抬起头用柔软的嘴唇亲了一下卜凡的侧颈，然后便继续在卜凡身上蹭来蹭去。卜凡心想：老岳，你这这有点犯规了啊，哪有你这么撩人的兔子。

 

卜凡抬起手摸了摸岳明辉后颈的腺体，红肿的有些发胀，放负什么能量想要冲破岳明辉的身体，喷薄而出一样。他一边低下头用嘴唇疯狂的吮吸那块肉，一边把手伸进岳明辉的xx中，一深一浅的试探着。

 

等到床上的人终于忍不住，流出了一些液体时，卜凡猛地用牙齿磕上了后颈的那块软肉，一瞬间奶香味再次萦绕卜凡的大脑。他再也遏制不住自己的欲望，用舌头舔舐着岳明辉后颈渗出的血珠，低声的不同于往日撒娇，反而带了一丝不容拒绝的语气说：“哥哥，我要进来了，欢迎我一下吧。”他把一只手绕到岳明辉胸前，作恶地抚摸着岳明辉紧实炽热的胸膛，他沿着胸肌一路向下，直到肚脐下面停了下来。身下人似乎很不满意大A骤然停下来的举动，扭动着纤细的腰和白皙圆润的臀。“怎么了哥哥？等不及了？弟弟这就来。”卜凡歪着嘴角笑了出来，玩味的看着身下人的反应。他把手移到岳明辉柔软的臀瓣上来，轻轻的握在手中揉捏，看到岳明辉的穴口流出了更多的液体，卜凡又笑了，心想：这兔子，可真诱人啊。

 

在做足了准备的情况下，卜凡不加犹豫的将自己的大家伙插入了岳明辉的身体，身下人满足的呻吟声，更让卜凡欲罢不能，看着岳明辉光滑闪着水光的后背，偶尔还有一滴汗珠滴在岳明辉的脊柱线上，卜凡的眼睛久久停留在岳明辉的身体上，自己也不自觉的加快了在岳明辉体内的频率。

 

岳明辉，对于自己是什么呢？他就是自己心中的白月光，在岳明辉身上胡作非为的时候，卜凡看着在自己眼前承欢，渴望自己肉体的队长，怎么也不能把他和白月光联系到一起，不过月光总是冷淡又遥远的，现在，我才算是真正拥有你了吧。

 

卜凡一不小心从岳明辉美好的肉体上走了神，抽动的频率也不由降了下来，这让身下的兔子很不满意，他勾着脚踹了一下卜凡的屁股，诶？发现肉嘟嘟的还挺好玩！调皮地多踹了一次，“嘿！我说你这个兔子诶！岳明辉你等着，我今天要不让你叫爸爸，就……就算我输！”

 

卜凡一改刚才的温柔作风，直接将自己贯穿了岳明辉，而身下人痛苦又满足的表情正是自己渴望又期待着的，对于自己的size卜凡是清楚的，毕竟青春期的男生，无聊的很，总是想拿出各种东西比一比，然而在这方面卜凡还从没输过。

 

卜凡用直接略带着粗暴的方式打开了岳明辉的生殖腔，低下头俯身对着已经泪流满面的岳明辉说：“哥哥想怀孕吗？”就在岳明辉咬着被角呜咽着摇头的时候，卜凡毫不犹豫的射了进去，可卜凡还不甘心就此结束，他对岳明辉的占有欲总是强大的很可怕，不管是生活中，还是床上。

 

卜凡继续在岳明辉体内作恶，程度不亚于贯穿岳明辉的那一下，直到……直到卜凡好像在朦胧中听见了兔子喊爸爸。卜凡附身趴在岳明辉身上，放松了自己说：“宝贝你说什么？”岳明辉羞红了脸，把头埋在枕头下。

 

卜凡也不再逗他，只是把关注点重新回到自己的大东西上，他知道岳明辉被自己折腾的不轻，本来就是在发情期 ，万一再病了就更不好了。他一改刚才的胡作非为的作风，轻轻的从岳明辉身体中退了出来，刚结束性事的O是疲累又软糯的，看着岳明辉撅着薄唇散发奶香的样子，卜凡再一次觉得自己捡到了宝贝，虽然他习惯叫其他很多人宝贝，但是他的岳明辉宝贝才是真正的宝贝。

 

卜凡贪婪的摸了两把岳明辉的臀瓣，然后便从岳明辉身上下来，开始收拾残局，一屋子浓郁的brandy混着牛奶的味道，似乎在像外界宣告着什么不可告人的事情。

 

第二天中午

“醒了啊，哥哥。”  
“嗯……”  
“睡得好吗？哥哥。”  
“嗯……”  
“想什么呢哥哥？”  
“卜凡你敢不敢先把手从我的屁股上拿下来！”


End file.
